


Sunset Sweethearts

by healingliebe



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingliebe/pseuds/healingliebe
Summary: Emira Blight considers herself an expert in illusions because it means avoiding communicating her true feelings.
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 13
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a short self indulgent fic!!   
> I know the vinera/vinira fandom is small so just wanted to share what I wrote for myself. (I may have said their names too much in this omg)  
> anyway hope y'all enjoy!! I may write more if enough people like it ❤️

“Vineee,” she whined, her voice low and playful. 

“Yeah, Emi?” Viney gently squeezed at Emira’s hip with her hand from where she lay, on her stomach in Viney’s bed as Emira lay on her back beside her, oblivious to the flush that welled up across Emira’s cheeks at the gesture. 

Emira huffed to herself, more flustered than she’d like to admit now that she was faced with her task. Viney only waited patiently, content to watch the rise and fall of her girlfriend’s chest, the way her malachite hair seemed to pool all over her worn pillow and sheets, marveling at its silky length and the way it glimmered in the fading light of the sunset’s rays, not unlike the way Emira’s golden eyes shone when she rested them on the brunette witch. 

After a brief period of silence, one where Emira quietly struggled under the expectation to speak— as it always was with Blights— expectations, Viney was just happy to have her girlfriend laying in her bed after a long day of exams and tending to the griffons in their stables. 

What Emira finally found the courage to say had interrupted Viney’s lazy doze, “I love you, Viney.” she had said in a low, nervous, but extraordinarily affectionate tone, and Viney knew it must have taken a lot out of her to say so. It made griffins flutter in her stomach, all the way up to her chest and into her throat to hear it. 

Viney grinned to herself, feeling childish with all the glee squirming in her chest, before remembering she was supposed to say something back, in which case Emira had nervously watched her with pleading golden eyes. She cherished this vulnerable side of her, the side of her that went past all the flirty banter and charming looks, all of which she enjoyed more than anything, and she propped herself up on an elbow to finally regard Emira with warmth. 

“I love you too, Emira.” she said, her voice sincere, as if she were gently placing her feelings in Emira’s lap for Emira to admire and cherish forever. 

The Blight was absolutely enchanted, moreso when Viney trailed her hand up Emira’s torso to place her fingers to her chin, Emira relishing in how they were calloused and comforting all the same, watching how the bolder witch turned the other’s chin to meet her, fluttering her golden eyes shut as soft lips met her own.


	2. Feather-ridden Flirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a treat for particular sapphic Blights who skip class, and that happens to be relentless teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I don't know if I'll write the long-running plot-driven vinira fic I want yet but I wanted to exercise my writing muscles with one-shots in the meantime
> 
> I often see people write vinera/vinira when they're just getting to know each other (WHICH I ADORE) but myself being a huge sap, wanted to have some already-dating content 🥺
> 
> please enjoy!!! ❤️

“So, hows my little beastkeeper?” Emira purred when as she allowed herself into the stables, the griffons hardly ruffling a feather at her presence; she came to visit Viney everyday now, everyday when she was supposed to have her History of the Boiling Isles lessons, which lined up perfectly with when Viney had to tend to the griffons. 

Why focus on something so stuffy when she could instead focus on the way Viney’s nose scrunched up playfully every time Emira said something suggestive, the curl up her lip making Viney’s heart flutter in her chest, their craving for each other’s touched momentarily quenched when the shorter witch would elbow the taller’s side with laughter. It was what Emira had wanted now; to be close to the girl she had feelings for. 

And Viney wanted the same.

“Doing well.” Viney smiled up at her from where she bent over to shovel feed into that stall’s bucket, which was watched closely by a beautifully plumed beast, one that Luz had marveled at with her boundless glee (“A blue jay and a black panther!" "A what?") a few days before. 

“How’s skipping?” she teased, and the malachite haired witch gave her a lopsided smirk with half lidded eyes. 

“Better now that I’m with you.” 

Viney didn’t want to let such an obvious attempt at flirting fluster her, but she felt her heart skip a beat anyway as if in spite of her, and she wiped her brow with her sleeve as she finally finished feeding all the griffons accordingly. 

“Well, beastkeeper-charmer, you’re just in time to catch me on my break.” she brushed down the front of her uniform, tattered and dirty as it was after tending to the stables everyday at school, turning to meet Emira with affection. 

“How lucky,” she winked, strolling from her place at the stall opposite to meet Viney, placing pristine fingers along that tattered uniform, enamored to know that it belonged to the girl she adored the most, her beautiful girlfriend. 

Viney hummed playfully when familiar hands met her waist, looking up at her with those jaded green eyes that made even the Blight blink twice and flush when Viney trailed her jaw with her finger. Now that was new, and perhaps more than she could’ve ever prepared herself for. 

“You’re so red.” she giggled, and Emira opened her mouth to retort, but clasped her mouth shut again when she realized there really was nothing valuable to say. She huffed in a semi-serious pout, and that time the stables rang with Viney’s laughter. 

“You’re so mean,” Emira grumbled lovingly through her painfully obvious lesbian panic. 

“Me? Oh, Em, I don’t think you’re one to talk.” 

Emira would neither confirm nor deny that accusation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING ❤️❤️ I APPRECIATE ANY FEEDBACK, IT MAKES MY DAY. STAY SAFE YALL

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING I LOVE THEM


End file.
